Stripped
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Even after the defeat of Voldemort, Severus is betrayed by Remus Lupin


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, zero… and well you get the point.**

**Author's Note: This is a little fic' dedicated to the great Alan Rickman, who's birthday in the 21st of this month. ("Happy Birthday Alan," fan girls scream. I'm not one of them… okay I'm not as loud as them… Fine I lead them! Happy?)**

**Stripped**

Remus looked at Severus Snape with guilt. As an auror he could do nothing to help his betrayed lover. Severus had every right to feel betrayed too.

Remus became an auror just before Harry had graduated. He had become emotionally involved with Severus that Christmas and physically involved two months later.

The two had ended their relationship a year previously on good terms. Although they were friendly with each other, they quickly lost contact when Severus moved to Scotland three months ago.

Now here was Remus, standing in front of the man he had betrayed two months ago to the Ministry. Five aurors, including Remus, had barged into an unsuspecting Severus's home.

"On what grounds do you break into my home?" Severus demanded.

"We have been informed of your past… affiliates," Johnson, the head auror, said, looking at Remus. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Snape. Which would you prefer?"

"As much as I would like to make this difficult for you," Severus answered sincerely, "I've had a long day and hope to get to my bed soon. Carry on, I've nothing to hide."

"I doubt that," Johnson muttered. "Hand over your wand!"

"For how long exactly?"

"You will get it back as soon as we're done with the search… Unless we find something incriminating, that is," the auror smiled cruelly.

Severus nodded and handed his wand to a younger auror who seemed less harmful then Johnson.

Johnson chuckled. "Three of you can start searching the house. Remus and I will make sure he doesn't try any funny stuff."

"I must warn-"

Johnson cut Severus off. "Quiet. Comply and this will be much faster."

"Fine, but-"

"I said quiet."

Severus nodded and smirked when the younger auror let out a scream from the other room.

"Remus go see what's wrong."

When Remus came back he forced back a smile.

"What was wrong?" Johnson asked.

"Wards. Brendan was put under a shoulder to toe body bind while Dave was running from snakes."

"Nothing to hide, eh?"

"There is nothing illegal with warding your own home. Besides, I tried to tell you," Severus was barely able to keep himself from laughing.

"Are they okay?" Johnson asked, ignoring Severus.

"Yes. They've gone back to searching."

"Are there any more wards, Snape?"

"Oh, now you want me to talk? Yes, one more. It's on my bedroom."

"Well take it down. We have to search there as well."

Severus frowned. Remus knew he hated people entering his house uninvited, let alone his bedroom. This made Remus feel worse.

The three men just stood there for half an hour while the three younger aurors searched the house.

"We found nothing, Sir," one of them informed Johnson.

"Right. Remus, Brendan, Dave. Wands out."

Remus looked at Severus quickly. His jaw was clenched and hands in fists.

"Strip!" Johnson demanded.

"Pardon me?" Severus looked appalled.

"You heard. We need to make sure you are hiding nothing on your person. A full search is necessary."

Severus didn't move.

"Clive, search him!" Johnson commanded one of the younger men.

"Yes, Sir. Arms out," he told Severus.

He looked away and did as the young man told him. Clive removed Severus's outer robes and started unbuttoning the inner one's. Severus looked straight ahead, never looking at Remus or Clive.

Clive removed the inner robes as one of the others searched the clothes themselves. He then removed the shirt Severus was wearing underneath.

Severus took a sharp intake of breath as the cold air hit his chest. He felt naked already. He was ashamed of his scarred body, but to have it exposed to an ex, an enemy and three strangers.

"Turn around slowly," Clive commanded.

"Are you quite finished now?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Johnson smirked. "What? The great Severus Snape is uncomfortable? Too bad. No we are not finished. A _full_ search is required. I believe you remove your own trousers."

Severus, again, didn't move.

"Or would you prefer Clive, here, to do it?"

Severus sneered. "No," he said through gritted teeth. He opened the belt and buttons on the trousers then let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and spread his arms. "Had a good enough look now?"

"No! I said a _full search _was required, or were you not listening?"

"Johnson," Brendan stepped forward.

"Stand back, Brendan! We are following orders," Johnson warned.

"Sir," Dave stuttered. "I don't think this is what they meant."

"Why would they say a full search if they did not mean a full search?"

The two fell silent.

"Fine, you three can leave now. Remus and I can handle it!"

The three younger men walked out the door, and with a 'pop' they were gone.

"Continue, Snape."

Severus looked at Remus with painfully betrayed eyes. "I will do this quietly if you are not in the room."

"You don't have a choice in the matter!"

"But I am more powerful than you both."

"You'll be arrested!" Johnson fumed.

"I'll risk it!"

Johnson glared at him for a few moments. "Fine. Be quick, Remus!" He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"You don't have to," Remus started.

"Yes I do. He'll want details on every scar. Like this one." He lowered his boxers to reveal a long scar on his hip. "The one I got when I wouldn't tell the Death Eater's where you were. Or this one." He showed Remus his inner thigh.

Remus winced. This scar was deep.

"When I took a Death Eater's knife for you. Or this beauty." He turned to showed the top of his buttocks. "The one you gave me when we were together."

When Severus turned back, Remus wasn't looking at him.

"Why, Remus? That's all I want to know. Why?"

"Severus…" He was silent for some time. "It's complicated!"

"Simplify it!" Severus said plainly.

"I had to. I was going to loose my job for withholding information!"

"That's it?" Severus looked hurt. "You betrayed for your job? I willingly risked my life to save yours. I risked my heart and reputation to love you. I risked everything to please you and you risk my freedom for your promotion?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry," Severus scoffed. "I loved you once." He snorted. "I was even foolish enough to respect you. What an idiot I was."

Remus had his face in his hands.

"May I dress," Severus said sarcastically. "… Or would you be at risk of demotion?"

Remus shook his head.

A few minutes later, when Severus was fully dressed, the two men walked to the living room where Johnson was kneeling down with his back to them.

"Ah Snape. Nothing to hide then?" He held up a glowing orb.

"That… That's not mine!"

"I think it is. It was found in your home!" Johnson smiled. He tapped his watch three times an the three aurors that were there earlier appeared. "Arrest Mister Snape."

Severus resisted them as much as he could. But when Johnson hit him a spell, he was weaker and couldn't hold them off.

That didn't stop him from trying. "You framed me Johnson! You won't get away with it you bastard!"

Remus felt faint. 'This can't be happening.'

They three dragged him out the door where the disappeared again, this time with a prisoner.

**Please review?**


End file.
